1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, and, more particularly, to a biopsy probe mechanism having multiple echogenic features.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biopsy may be performed on a patient to help in determining whether the cells in a tissue lesion to be biopsied are cancerous. A typical biopsy apparatus includes a hand-held driver assembly having one or more drivers that drivably engage driven components of a disposable biopsy probe mechanism configured for releasable attachment to the driver assembly. The biopsy probe mechanism typically includes a biopsy cannula, e.g., a needle, having a sample port for receiving the tissue to be sampled, and a cutting cannula for severing tissue received in the sample port.
In the prior art, it is known to provide a surgical instrument, such as a needle, with a roughened surface portion for use with an ultrasound imagining system to provide real-time monitoring of the location of a specific portion of the needle during insertion and guidance inside the patient's body.